Yo-Kai Watch Another Watcher Halloween Special
by NewComer1
Summary: [One-Shot Series] It is October, a time of changing color, season gets chiller, and the night becomes longer. Halloween is just around the corner, and Ken and his friends will experience in whole new adventures of spookiness, horror, and little bit of comedy! Based on my main story, Yo-Kai Watch Another Watcher.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo-Ka Watch Halloween Special Part 1**

 **When Zombie Attacks…**

The winds blew and flowed through the breezy, autumn air. The leaves were red and orange as some of them were snapped away from the branches when the wind blew through the trees. The peaceful town, Sakura New Town, despites its name, was entering the fall season, but it doesn't mean that it will be quiet.

At the Sakura Elementary School, students, teachers, and some townsfolks were decorating and preparing for a festival of some kind. Ken, with his two trusty Yokai Pals, Yuray his loyal maid and Lasagnyan were watching the preparation with curiosity. They noticed that some people were putting up decorating lights in shapes of skull, bat, and pumpkin. Some students and women were carving out pumpkins and making their own "faces" for it, other than the traditional smile that you would see most of the times.

"What's going on around here?" Ken wondered.

"Why, Master Ken, your school is preparing for this year's Halloween Festival!" Yuray stated excitedly. "I read it on this flyer, which I found at your school. Today is Halloween, and the festival will start tonight."

"Oh yeah," he remembered. "That thing was on the school board few weeks ago."

"Ah, Halloween. I remember back when I was still alive, my owner made a special pumpkin pie and special Halloween theme lasagnas, y'all. That was very…delicious time," Lasagnyan said as she mesmerized and drew saliva.

"Hey Ken." He turned around and noticed his friends; Keita, Kuma, Kanchi, and Fumika approaching them. Whisper and Jibanyan were also with Keita.

"What's up," he replied.

"You came here to see the preparation of the festival?" Keita asked.

"We're here to help out!" Kuma exclaimed.

"This year's Halloween Festival will be held at our school, so we volunteered to help in the preparation," Kanchi explained.

"Since you're here, Ken, why don't you join us and help?" Fumika suggested.

"Me?" He asked. "I don't know…"

"Come on, it will be fun!" Fumika said as she just pulled Ken's arm forcefully, surprising the boys and Yuray.

"Oh my…" Whisper said. "It seems like the guys are gonna be jealous after this."

"Nya, that's nyright," Jibanyan nodded.

For the rest of the days, Ken helped in the preparation of the festival willingly. He put up the decorations, and carved some pumpkins. The boys did the same, so they could get the same affection and attention from Fumika, but at the same time, they enjoyed it.

"Man, that was a hard work," Keita huffed, looking a bit tired.

"Yeah, but at least the festival is ready for tonight," Fumika said. "And it is all thanks to everyone's effort."

"At least that's good," Kanchi agreed. "So, are you guys already decided on what to wear tonight?"

"Yeah! I'm gonna wear as Captain Jack Sparrow this year!" Kuma exclaimed.

"That's cool. Well, this year I will be _Count Dracula_ ," Kanchi said in a Dracula-like tone.

"Cool! For me, I'm gonna be Epockman," Keita stated.

"That's pretty neat," Fumika said. "For me, I'm gonna be dressed as a zombie nurse."

"So Ken, what are you gonna wear for Halloween tonight?" Fumika asked.

"Me?" He said. "I'm not going to wear any costume this year."

His friends gasped in shock.

"What!?" Why!?" Keita gasped.

"Yeah, dude! Halloween is like the most important holiday of the year. Well, maybe second most important to Christmas, but why!?" Kuma questioned.

"I'm not into that kind of stuff. I just don't think it is fun to wear costumes," Ken argued.

His friends, including his Yokai maid gasped epically.4

"Well…If that is what you want, then I guess you don't have to wear costumes this year," Fumika said as she smiled, but sweated.

"Yeah, I guess so…" Keita agreed.

They came to a crossroad, and decided to separate to their own respective home. They said their goodbye until tonight. Ken headed straight back to his house quietly, looking a bit tired as he yawned.

"Man, all that preparation made me tired," he said as he yawned.

"Master Ken, are you sure you don't want to wear or be anything for tonight's festival?" Yuray asked.

"Yeah, partner. Halloween only comes once every year. You should at least enjoy yourself and wear costume like everyone else, nya," Lasagnyan said.

Ken shrugged. "I'm not like everyone else. I'm heading to bed to take a nap. Wake me up like 10 minutes before the festival. Ok?"

He walked upstairs to his bedroom, with Yuray and Lasagnyan looking a bit sad for Ken, but couldn't convince him, otherwise.

"Poor, Master Ken. I wish there is a way for him to show him how fun Halloween is," Yuray mumbled.

"Nyaaaa, but you know. I feel bushed, too. I think I will take a short nyap, too, y'all," Lasagnyan said as she curled herself on the couch and entered snooze mode.

"I guess a little nap would be grateful. I will take it a bit, too," Yuray said as she lay down, but floated as she snoozed deeply.

After what it felt like an hour or so, Ken woke up from his nap. He looked at the time, and saw that it was 6:55, five minutes before the festival.

"Oh crap! I'm going to be late!" Ken shouted as he got out of his bed quickly.

"Hey, wake up you two! We'll be late!" He yelled, waking up the two Yokai.

"Aaaah!" Yuray screamed. "My apology, Master Ken! I overslept!"

"Apologize later. Let's just head out already, y'all!" Lasagnyan stated.

They went outside and headed straight to the festival as quickly as possible. As they headed there, Ken looked around and felt a bit…strange.

"Is it just me or the town seems a bit…quieter than normal?" Ken asked.

"Maybe because everyone in the whole town is at the festival," Lasagnyan said.

"Good point," he replied. "But, it is kind of too quiet."

"You're right, Master Ken. It is a bit too quiet, but like Miss Lasagnyan said, perhaps everyone is at the festival," said Yuray.

"One way to find out," Ken said as they walked closer to the school until they arrived and saw…that it was empty and also quiet.

"What the…where the heck is everyone?" Ken asked as he looked around and saw nobody, not even a single person at sight.

"There's nobody here! Indeed, where did the all the townsfolk goes?" Yuray questioned.

"Something smells..fishy here, y'all," Lasagnyan said as he looked around suspiciously.

As they looked around for anyone, they noticed a familiar person standing alone.

"Hey, look! It's Keita," Ken pointed. "Yo, Keita. Where the heck are Kuma, Kanchi, Fumika, and everyone else? Is the festival starting now or…"

As he approached over to his friend, the clouds blew away, revealing the full moon. The moonlight shined down, illuminating the eerie mist. Ken stopped and his expression changed to fear and surprise.

He noticed Keita's clothes were torn and his skin was green.

"Nnnnnnnuuwaaahh," Keita moaned as he turned around, revealing a dead expression.

"Kyaaaaaah!" Yuray screamed.

"What in tarnation!?" Lasgnyan shouted.

"Keita, what happened to you?!" Ken questioned.

"Mmmwwaaaaah! Nnnnnuwaaaaah!" He moaned aggressively as he pulled his arms out and walked slowly toward him. Ken stepped back, feeling an unprecedented danger.

"Something's wrong with him. Is this some kind of Yokai's trick!?" Ken asked as he used his Yo-Kai Watch.

"I don't know, y'all, but let's get out of here while we can!" Lasagnyan stated, but as they turned back, it was too late.

The school gate was closed, and when they turned back, Keita along with other people they knew, including Whisper, Jibanyan, and other familiar Yokai were surrounding them.

"Holy cow! Everyone has turned into…ah…ah…." Yuray said.

"Zombies!" Ken exclaimed.

"Exactly, Master Ken!" She said.

"Let's hit the hay and run, y'all!" Lasagnyan declared.

Ken, Yuray, and Lasagnyan ran off to the school, passing through the zombies without getting touched by them. They managed to go into the school building, and quickly blocked the entrance with bunch of chairs and desk they could find.

"Phew. At least for now, they won't get in," Ken said.

"Good point, partner," Lasagnyan said.

Even so, the Yokai ghosts, like Whisper could go through wall. Zombie Whisper, Happiere, Dismarelda, and Insomni came through the blockade and the wall, approaching over to Ken.

"They are coming through the wall!" Yuray screamed.

"Quick! To the rooftop!" Lasagnyan stated as they ran up the stairs.

The blockade they created tumbled over due to the combined strength of the zombies. Ken, Yuray, and Lasagnyan ran all the way up to the rooftop. They blocked the only entrance and exit, so the zombies won't get to them.

"Great. Now, we're stuck on the roof to our impending doom!" Ken complained.

"What are we gonna do?" Yuray asked.

"Well, why don't you check your Yokai Pad and find out the yokai that's causing this!?" Ken pointed.

"I…I don't know if there is one that can cause everyone zombiefied, Master Ken," Yuray said.

Suddenly, the door behind them banged loudly. It banged and banged until it gave it away, allowing the zombies to come through.

"MMuuuwaaaaaahhh…." Zombie Keita moaned.

"Nnnnyaaaaa," Zombie Jibanyan cried deadly.

"Whhiizzzzaa," Whisper groaned.

"They are coming closer! We're doomed!" Yuray cried.

"What are we going do now, y'all!? Are we going to turn into zombies like them!?" Lasagnayn said hopelessly.

"Dang it! Exactly what the heck is going on here!? There's no way this is happening! There's got to be a work of Yokai!" Ken exclaimed.

The zombies surrounded them as they approached closer to the trio.

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 **Hey, boys and girls! This is my special one-shot series for my main Yo-Kai Watch fanfiction, "Yo-Kai Watch Another Watcher." Today is the first day of October, which means the weather is becoming chillier, the leaves start changing color, and neighbors prepare for one of the traditional and most celebrated holidays of the year, Halloween.**

 **This is just part 1 of the one-shot special, as four more will come out after this. I will be uploading this story once per week until the big finale on the holiday itself, so stay tune for part 2 next week!**

 **Also, for you who knows and placed their vote, a poll was up and decided. You can now see the result at my Profile.**

 **Until next week, folks, we will see more spooky and wacky stuff. See ya then!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo-Kai Watch Halloween Special Part 2**

 **-Koma Duo and the Haunted Mansion-**

It was a stormy night in the middle of October. The winds blew strong, howling like wolves and the dark clouds covered the moon. There were barely some lights to guide anyone out in this storm, but there were two particular people or rather Yokai walking in the storm.

"This storm is sure howling like a wolf on midnight patrol," Komasan said.

"Big Brother, I don't think it is safe to be out here! We should find a shelter to keep ourselves warm," Komajiro said.

These two Yokai are Komasan and Komajiro, and this is their story of horrifying misadventures ( _Evil laughs_ )

"You're right, Komajiro. We should find someplace to stay and dry our coats and keep ourselves warm," Komasan said as his stomach growled. "Also, we need to find something to eat."

"Good point, brother!" Komajiro agreed as they stopped under the tree that outgrew its branches over the fence that belongs to a property just behind the fence.

"Look, Komajiro!" Komasan exclaimed. "Maybe we can ask the folks living up there in that big, old' house to stay until the storm calms down."

What his brother pointed to, his eyes widened and his expression changed. It was a huge mansion, which looked unfamiliar and never has seen before until just now. It looked old and aristocratic, with a tall tower in the middle of the mansion. The windows of the first floor were lit with lights, but the second floor's windows were dark, and some had wooden boards over them. The trees around the front yard were dark and have no leaves, looking very dead.

"Um, Komasan, are you sure about this? Maybe we should just head back home as soon as possible," Komajiro resisted.

"Don't be shy, little brother! I don't think whoever lives here don't mind," he assured. "Besides, they have such a nice garden in their front lawn."

The Koma Duo walked over to the front door. As Komasan was ahead, Komajiro looked from side to side, noticing that the garden that his brother mentioned was really overgrown. There were some Venus flytraps, and one random fly flew by and was eaten by the flytrap. Komajiro jumped a little when that happened.

"Over here brother!" Komasan called to him.

Komajiro walked up the stairs, making a very creaky sound for each step he made.

"Big brother, I still don't think this is a good idea. Something is strange about this big, old' house," Komajiro said.

"It's only just an old house," Komasan stated.

"Yeah, but maybe the person who lives here doesn't want to be disturbed," Komajiro said.

"Hmmmm…." Komasan hummed. "Well, you will never know until we ask so…"

Komasan pressed the doorbell quickly, causing a huge doorbell noise that sounded very scary. When it did, a horde of bats flew out of the opened window at the top tower. The noise of bats and the doorbell made Komajiro scared and nervous.

After staring at the door for few seconds, nobody came and opened it for them. "Well, it looks like nobody is home! Let's go back to our home!"

As he was about to turn around and get away from this eerie place, the door suddenly opened by itself, making a very creepy creaking sound.

 _Eeeeeeeeeeee..kkkkkk…_

"Hey, look at that, Komajiro! They are allowing us in," Komasan said happily. "Come on!"

"Oh my swirls," Komajiro mumbled as he followed his big brother.

The Koma Brothers duo went through the door. When they were inside the mansion, the door shut closed behind them by itself. It slammed hard, scaring Komajiro, but Komasan didn't pay attention as he was amazed to see the interior of the mansion.

A huge chandelier hung up on the ceiling, each candle lit. The magnificent arts of angels singing with instruments, more commonly trumpets covered the ceiling. Two stairways allowed access to the second floor on both sides and in between a two doorway. The left and right side of the entrance room or hall showed two entranceways.

"Mongeee! This place sure is fancier than momma's old grandpa clock," Komasan said. At the right time, a clock rang as if on cue mysteriously.

"I don't know about this place, brother. I don't think its good idea to come in and intrude the owner, whoever he is," Komajiro said nervously with fear.

Suddenly, Komasan moved on his own as he was sniffing his surroundings.

"Mmmm, something smells good over…this way," Komasan sniffed as he followed the scent.

"Hey, wait up, bro!" Komajiro called as he followed after his light-minded older brother.

When they passed by through the hallway, some paintings were hanged up on the wall. One of them showed a man in blue and red military uniform riding on his horse, but when they passed by, the man and the horse turned to their skeleton form. Another painting showed a beautiful woman in white and blue dress and as they ran by, her eyes moved by itself and followed them to the same direction.

Komasan and Kamjiro discovered the dining hall, the source of the scent. Presented in the long dining table was an array of dishes with all kind of delicious feast.

"Oh, my swirls!" Komasan gasped with his eyes sparkled and a bit of saliva coming out of his mouth. "See Komajiro. They even prepared dinner for us. How wonderful they are."

Without hesitation, the older brother sat on the nearest chair.

"That's, umm, very nice of them, but where are they?" Komajiro asked.

"Maybe they are shy," Komasan said. "Since they made this lovely feast for us, let's dig in."

Without any hesitation, Komasan was the first one started eating. "Mmmm, so tasty…" Komasan hummed happily as he munched on the drumstick.

"Well, I guess it can't be hurt. The foods do look good," Komajiro said as he decided to eat, too. He tried the soup first, which was presented in front of him. He took a spoonful of it, but when he did, something big scooped out of the soup with his spoon.

An eyeball appeared out of the soup.

"Yikes!" Komajiro gasped as the eyeball thrown out with the soup and bits of the soup. Then, he realized something else was wrong. The different bugs, such as roaches and centipedes crawled out of the foods.

He looked at his brother and saw him eating the very same insect that he think it was the food. Strangely, Komajiro felt something strange, like if he was a hallucination.

"Brother, stop eating! It has bugs!" Komajiro yelled.

"Hah, what's wrong, little brother?" Komasan asked as he was eating his food normally.

"Huh? What?" Komajiro checked his eyesight and saw that the food looked normal.

"Are you going to finish that soup, Komajiro?" Komasan asked.

"Aaahh…sure." He literally passed the soup to him as he lost his appetite.

After eating, Komasan yawned.

"That was delicious, but I feel quite sleepy," Komasan said.

"Big Brother, I think we should go home. Something is strange about this house," Komajiro said.

Then, a loud noise banged and heard through the mansion. Komajiro jumped, but Komasan didn't even flinch. They looked up, realizing the noise was coming from upstairs.

"Come on, brother! This place is scary!" Komajiro shivered.

"There's nothing to be scared of, Komajiro. It could be the owner of this lovely home. Let's go and thank him!" Komasan declared as he dragged Komajiro to upstairs while he tried to escape.

The Koma Brothers Duo approached the stairway. Komasan walked up the stair very normally. Komajiro, however, was too scared to even walk down the stair.

"Big Brother, wait up!" Komajiro called him. Suddenly, the stairway became straight, and then he slid down as if he was on a slide.

"Waaaaaaaah!" He screamed. More so, a secret door opened up on the floor, and he slipped through it before it closed in and the stairway returned to normal.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaahhh!" Komajiro screamed as he zipped through a crazy slide that goes around in few loops, and even upside down. He eventually stopped when he hit on an old soft mattress.

"Ooh, ooh…" Komajiro shook the pain away in his neck and looked around to where he was now.

"Oh, my swirls…I think I've fallen into the basement or something," Komajiro said. The wall was made up of black brick, dusty and old with some cobwebs on the corner of the wall.

The only way he saw out was the hallway. He walked down the hallway and grabbed torch on his way. He walked down quietly and discreetly, using the torch as his guiding light through the darkness.

He turned around the corner and saw some armors standing tall on the side. Komajiro felt scared but courageously took some steps as he walked carefully.

"Oh, my swirls! These armors look so old and creepy," Komajiro said. "Gosh, I hope they don't…"

Before he even finished his sentence, the armors moved their arms, swinging the weapon they held in their hand at the poor, scared Yokai komai-inu.

"Monge!" Komajiro screamed as he ran for his life. As he ran by, each knight armor swung its weapon at him but keeps missing him barely.

Meanwhile, Komasan was at upstairs, looking for the owner.

"Hello. Is there anyone here?" He echoed. "Hmmm…I guess nobody is here, but….hwaaah, I feel sleepy."

He saw one door opened and went inside the room, discovering a huge bedroom.

"I think a short, good nap would do the trick," Komasan decided as he climbed up the bed and snuggled into its warm sheet.

Suddenly, the bed floated by itself as random objects in the room also started floating around. Near the door, a mysterious man in a robe and top hat watched as he gave a creepy, evilly smirk.

Fortunately, Komajiro got away safely from the attack of the moving knight armors. He came to a chamber with many kinds of deadly torture devices.

"Oh, my swirls, where the heck am I now?" Komajiro asked.

He walked through the chamber carefully, trying not to touch it. As he walked carefully to the exit, one of the coffins opened up, revealing a mummy. The mummy followed Komajiro, syncing with his footsteps. When he stopped walking, the mummy stopped.

"Why do I feel like I am being followed?" Komajiro asked as he turned around slowly.

He looked up to see the mummy with only one eye revealed.

"mmmmmmmmmmmmmm!" The mummy mumbled ragingly.

"MOOONGEEEE!" Komajiro screamed as he started running.

The mummy chased after him. "Big Brother! Somebody! Help me!" He screamed.

Komajiro managed to return to the upper floor from the basement and closed the door to the basement behind him, preventing the mummy chasing after him. It banged on the door, demanding to get out. He even blocked it with a chair.

"At least that would keep him from out for a while. Now, to find Komasan!" Komajiro said.

"Mwa, ha, ha, ha!" Komajiro spooked and looked up. From the second floor's balcony, he saw the same mysterious man in rope and top hat, and he had Komasan in his arm.

"Big Brother!" He shouted.

The man laughed again and disappeared into thin air.

"Oh, my swirls! He got kidnapped by a, a, a PHANTOM! I got to save him!" Komajiro went into action as he headed upstairs.

He searched through each door, each with the random different rooms. One of the rooms he opened up was a bathroom, and there was a woman washing in the shower and she screamed when Komajiro looked at her naked.

"Oops! Sorry, maim!" He apologized as he closed the door with his face flustered.

He opened the next door, which showed King Ghidorah from Godzilla film attacking the town. A lightning blasted out from the room, with Komajiro dodging it and closing the door for safety.

He went to the third floor, entering what appeared to be a big room.

As he stepped in, the room brightened up with mysterious blue glowing fires. The phantom appeared and played the pipe organ.

"Hey, you! Give, give me back my big brother!" Komajiro shouted at the phantom.

"Mwa, ha, ha, ha!" He laughed evilly. Suddenly, several ghosts in aristocratic clothes appeared, scaring Komajiro as they began dancing as if they were in a ballroom, which it was.

"Please! Tell me where my brother, Komasan, is so that we can leave from this spooky place!" Komajiro demanded.

The ghosts gathered around him, ready to capture him, but Komajiro blocked him and approached closer to the phantom that was playing the pipe organ.

"Gotta be brave, gotta be brave…" Komajiro whispered to himself with his eyes closed. "Gotta be brave!"

He jumped onto the phantom, causing him to bang on the pipe organ, making a loud sound that echoed through the mansion. Komajiro opened his eyes, seeing what happened.

Suddenly, the phantom got up and revealed to be his own brother himself.

"Wait…what? Big brother?" He asked.

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" Suddenly, every Yokai they all know, including Keita, Whisper, Jibanyan, Ken, Yuray, and Lasagnyan appeared.

"Oh, my swirls! What's going on here?" Komajiro asked.

"Why, it's a surprise party, silly Komajiro!" Komasan revealed.

"A surprise party?" Komajiro still looked confused.

"That's right, Komajiro," said Keita. "Komasan and Komachan planned all these three weeks ago when you said you wanted a Halloween party at a creepy mansion."

"It took a lot of trouble, but we managed to find this place that suits well, and then we planned the whole thing. The armor moving, the stairway, the holographic ghosts, everything," Ken stated.

"To make it more special, we decided to make it a surprise party," Yuray said. "I hope we didn't scare you too much, Mr. Komajiro."

"Wow, thank Y'all. I have to admit, you all got me," Komajiro said.

"Sorry to keep this entire secret from you, little brother, but we wanted to make this extra special for you. Did you like it?" Komasan asked.

"Thank you, Komasan. This is such a wonderful surprise, indeed," Komajiro said. "By the way, who played as the mummy in the basement?"

"Mummy? What Mummy?" Komasan asked.

Suddenly, the door burst open as an angry mummy rampaged through it.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmhhh!" The mummy roared.

"Uuuuwaaaaaahhh!" Everyone screamed in fear.

* * *

 **Hey, guys! Welcome back to new update to my Yo-Kai Watch Halloween Special for my main story, Yo-Kai Watch Another Watcher. This is part 2, where the Koma Duo stays at the Haunted Mansion for the night, but creepy and haunting stuff happens, which reveal to be just a prank and surprise Halloween party for them.**

 **I waited to upload this part today because today is Friday the 13th, which most people says it is a day of bad luck and other says it is a good day to go and watch horror movies at theater. That is why it took long to upload this.**

 **Well that all said, I hope you guys have a wonderful day and not get bad luck today, and see you guys next week for part 3.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo-Kai Watch Halloween Special Part 3**

 **Keita and Mr. Hyde**

It was a normal cool day. The autumn breeze welcomed the Sakura New Town. One day, a special delivery truck stopped by the residence of Amano aka Keita's house.

"Special delivery for Mr. Whisper!" said the delivery yokai man.

"Oh, goodie! You've arrived just in time," Whisper replied as he opened the door for the delivery man.

"Sign here, please," the yokai delivery man said as he gave him a place to sign. After Whisper signed it, he gave him a package.

"Thank you for your service, sir," said the man before he left.

"It's here. It's finally here!" Whisper sang.

"Hey, Whisper. What are you so cheerful about?" Keita asked as the ghost butler put down his delicate package.

"Oh, Keita-kun, I brought something that I've been waiting for so long to get, but after saving enough, I've finally placed in-order for it!" Whisper explained excitedly.

"What is he so peppy about this morning?" Jibanyan asked as he just entered Keita's room with a chocobar in his paw.

"Behold, gentlemen!" Whisper presented the item. "The Super Yo-Koolaid!"

The item appeared to be a bottle of drink, which had Sergeant Bully giving a thumbs-up and huge, bright smiled with cool shades.

"The Super Yo-Koolaid?" Jibanyan repeated in a confused tone.

"Wooo, what is it exactly?" Keita asked.

"Well, my friends. Allow me to explain," Whisper said. "This special drink is made by a company from the Yokai World, and whoever drinks this refreshment product will become a cooler person."

"I see, nya. You ordered this drink so that you can become cooler," Jibanyan realized.

"Guilty as charged, but with this drink, I will be one cool Yokai dude!" Whisper exclaimed as he posed in a cool fashion.

"Wow! That sounds something unbelievable, but it does sound great! Let me try some!" Keita stated.

"What? But, I bought this drink with my own money. Therefore, I will use it for myself," Whisper argued.

"Come on, Whisper. It would only be just a sip," Keita countered.

"Sorry, but it is only for one person, only for me," Whisper argued again.

"Come on, dude. Just give a sample of it!" Keita said as he began pulling the drink from him.

"No! It's mine!" Whisper shouted as he pulled it back to him.

They continued in a struggle between each other until both their hands became loosened, which slipped the bottle off their hand. The bottom flipped over in the air until it accidentally went into Keita's mouth. Keita struggled but gulped the whole drink.

"Aaaah! What have you done?!" Whisper gasped.

"Keita, are you alright?" Jibanyan asked, looking worried.

Suddenly, a strange light enveloped Keita, causing the entire room to be covered by it as the two yokai covered their eyes from the blindness.

The next scene showed the regular school day. Everybody came to school with their jacket on as the season was getting chilly.

"Man, it sure is cool today," Kuma commented.

"I agree. It's best to keep warm and eat healthy during this time of the year if you don't want to get cold," Kanji stated.

"Like my mom always said. Always drink orange juice and wear warm clothes," Fumika said.

"Wooow! Check Keita out!" shouted one classmate.

"Oh my god! What have you been doing, Keita?" asked another classmate.

"Huh?" Kuma turned around and checked what's going on. "What the!? Hey, Kanchi and Fumika, look!"

The two friends looked as Kuma pointed out, and noticed Keita, but he looked different other than the change in the temperature of the season.

Keita was wearing a black leather jacket, denim jeans, sleek blue and white sneakers, gold necklace, and a pair of shades. His hair was still the same, but more shiny and elegant than usual.

"Keita, is that really you?" Kanchi asked.

"The one and only, Kanchi my boy," Keita said as he "shot" him with both his index fingers in the cool pose before he put back both his hand into his jacket pockets.

"What did you do to yourself, dude? You look so…so…different," Kuma stated.

"Let's just say since the season is changing, I think I should change myself for the occasion, you know what I'm saying?" Keita said.

"Wow, Keita. You look so…cool!" Fumika praised him.

"I know I am, Fumika my girl," Keita said as he posed in a cool way to her. Other female classmates swooned over by Keita's new cool look.

Meanwhile, Ken, Yuray, and Lasagnyan noticed what was going on.

"Hee-haw! That Keita boy became such a fine, fine man!" Lasagnyan cheered.

"He really has done himself. I don't know how, but he looks very dashing now," Yuray commented, with a blushed expression. "What do you think, Master Ken?"

"I don't know," Ken said doubtfully. "I have a bad feeling about this."

Later that day, after school was over and dinner, too, everyone went to sleep. Everyone in the town was sleeping peacefully except for one person.

"Mmmmf! Uuuuuuh!" Keita moaned while sleeping and sweating at the same time. He continued to moan and sleep-talk painfully through the night.

The morning sun rises, and the alarm clock went off, waking up Keita peacefully, surprisingly.

"Mywaaaan…." He yawned. "Boy, what a night last night…Ouch!"

He stepped on something hard and when he looked at what he stepped on, he was very surprised.

"What the!? Where all these stuff came from!?" He gasped.

"Holy nyackerel!" Jibanyan gasped, too. "What has happened to your room, Keita!?"

"I don't know! There are like baseball bats, action figures, comics, so many things!" Keita stated as he took a closer look at each stuff. "Now that I take a closer look at it, this stuff is actually something I wanted."

"Really? But, when did you bought all of this stuff?" Jibanyan asked.

"That's the thing. I have never bought it! They all just appeared here, and they weren't here yesterday!" Keita stated/.

"Mmmmmmf! Help!" They heard a familiar voice struggling in the pile of stuff.

"What's that?" Jibanyan asked.

"It sounds like…" Keita ransacked through the pile of things he wanted and pulled out a familiar wispy tail. "It's Whisper!"

"Pff! Oh! Thanks, wiz…." Whisper said. "But, my god! Where all these stuff came from!?"

"That's what I said!" Keita exclaimed.

After pushing the stuff away into a pile, Keita and his two Yokai pal went downstairs and noticed that his father was watching the news on TV.

"And on the next news, a very strange robbery has occurred yesterday…" The boy and his Yokai pal got their attention and watched the TV with dad. "A strange, mysterious burglar robbed toys, and other merchandises such as the popular Epockman action figure and the brand new baseball."

Sweat developed on Keita's face as he started to become nervous and scared.

"According to the store's security camera, the mysterious robber couldn't be fully detailed, but whoever the person is, the store owner and police describe it as a person with an average height of boy in the age group of late elementary to the middle school year. The police are currently investigating this strange case, but the identity of the burglar and reason why are currently unknown."

"Wow, a robbery! He must be some troublesome kid," dad commented before he noticed his son. "Oh Keita, you're awake! Weird news, huh?"

"Ummm…yeah…" Keita was almost speechless. Jibanyan and Whisper looked as surprised as they were. The toys and other merchandise described in the news were exactly the same stuff that had appeared in Keita's room and still in there.

"Are you OK, Keita?" His father asked.

"Yeah, dad. I'm fine. I just, ah, need to go to the bathroom!" Keita rushed back upstairs to his room.

Whisper and Jibanyan followed him.

"Keita-kun, are you sure you're alright?" Whisper questioned.

"Guys, I…I think I'm that burglar!" Keita stated.

"Calm down, Keita. We're not sure that you did it, nya," Jibanyan assured him.

"Jibanyan is right, Keita. How could you be the burglar? It is true that these stuff in the room fits the same description as the stolen toys in the news, but we're not sure about that," Whisper said.

"Don't you see guys!? It makes perfect sense, but I know that I didn't do it, but it is definitely strange about all of this! This got to be a work of, uh, Yokai!" He blamed.

"Usually you would be right about that, Keita, but for me, I've feeling this may not be some Yokai's fault," Jibanyan said.

"Ah-ha!" Whisper shouted. "Now I understand! I think I have the answer! Right here!"

The ghost butler pointed to the product label of the special drink he bought, which Keita drank accidentally.

"What is it, Whisper?" Keita asked.

"According to this label of this special drink you drank, it would make the Yokai look cooler ( _which I wish it was me since I bought it_ ), but if it is drunk by a human, it would make him or her into a horrible monster!" Whisper revealed.

"Say what!? So, since I drank it, I became a monster!" Keita gasped.

"According to this, it has a strange effect that turns the human drinker into a monster side and it can happen at any moments, mostly during night time," Whisper explained.

"Oh, so that would mean the strange burglar must be new Keita! It explains why all these stuff is here in your room in the first place," Jibanyan said, figured out.

"Wha, what? Then, what am I going to do!? Am I gonna be some freak for the rest of my life or something!?" Keita asked worryingly.

"The good news is that the side effect lasts only for couples of days, but since you drank it yesterday, it would most likely last for another few days," Whisper said.

"What!? Then, what am I going to do!? What if I become into a freaky monster again tonight and steal some other stuff?" He asked.

Later that day, Keita asked his parents if he can sleepover at Ken's place. Luckily, Keita's parents accepted the idea and called Aichi's residence. Ken's mother thought it was a great idea, especially for his son to get him spend more time with his friend.

"So let me get this straight…" Ken said. "Keita drank a special drink ordered from the Yokai World, which made him look cooler, but it also makes him into a monster that steals toys and stuff that he wants so badly during the night."

"Nyup, that's right," Jibanyan nodded.

"You boys are sure in a huge pickle this time," Lasagnyan stated.

"So, that is why we decided if you can help us, well help me," Keita said, sighing.

"Well, don't you worry, Mister Keita. My Master and I will do whatever we can to help you," Yuray declared.

"Thank you so much, whiz," Whisper said.

"Well, OK. As soon as we solve this mess, then we can all go back to our normal life," Ken said.

Later that night, Ken and others decided to watch over Keita to make sure that he doesn't transform, and if he does, they would be ready. They each took a turn to watch over him while he was sleeping. They even tied him in his sleeping bag with ropes, so he won't escape easily.

It was past midnight, 12:38 am specifically.

Jibanyan, who was his turn watched over Keita as he ate chocobar to give him the energy to stay awake while everyone else was resting.

"Uuuuunhh….grrrr!" He noticed Keita was sweating and moaning in pain.

"Nya!? Guys, guys! Wake up! I think something is happening to Keita!" Jibanyan yelled aloud, causing everyone to wake up.

"Whiz! He must be in the phase of transformation right now!" Whisper exclaimed.

As they watched helplessly, Keita opened his eyes, revealing to bloodshot red. Then, his body grew big while his skin turned swampy green color, causing the robe that tied him down to snap easily.

"Oh, my!" Yuray gasped.

Keita's hair became spiker, with two bangs specifically pointing up, acting like a devil's horns, and his tongue increased in size, sticking out as he opened his jaw wide open.

"Blah, blah, blah!" Keita's transformation complete with the completely different look.

"Holy cow! He really turned into a monster!" Lasagnyan shocked.

"Blah, blah, blah!" Keita jumped out of the window, breaking the glass in the process, and ran off into the night.

"Oh no! He's getting away!" Yuray exclaimed. "He really did turn into a monster! He's like Mr. Hyde from the story, Dr. Jerkyl, and Mr. Hyde!"

"Well, even if he has turned into _Keita Hyde_ , we got to stop him before someone else or he gets hurt! Come on!" Ken declared as they all ran outside and chased after Keita Hyde.

They followed Keita Hyde's track all the way to the mall, which was closed for the night. Luckily, Keita Hyde made a huge hull in the wall, which in his current state made him extra-strong, like a superhero.

"Whiz! He's super strong now that he is Keita Hyde!" Whisper looked surprised.

"Look, over there!" Yuray pointed.

"Blah, blah, blah!" Keita Hyde poured all the toys that Keita wanted into a large bag.

"He's stealing all those toys! We got to stop him!" Ken stated as he got into position and took out one of his collected Yokai Medal. "I summon Dizzy-Top! Yokai Medal, set!"

Dizzy-Top was summoned after the song chanted.

"Dizzy-Top!" The yokai appeared.

"Dizzy-Top, stop Keita Hyde from stealing those toys!" Ken commanded.

"Yes, sir!" Dizzy-Top complied as he spun toward Keita Hyde.

"Blah, blah?" Keita Hyde noticed as Dizzy-Top surrounded him into a tornado, but he stopped the spinning yokai with a single blow by his huge, strong hand.

"Holy cow! He stopped Dizzy-Top with just one hand!" Lasagnyan exclaimed.

Keita Hyde threw Dizzy-Top away and banged his chest like how King Kong does it.

"Blah, blah, blah!" Keita Hyde roared.

"I think he's mad now!" Whisper shouted.

"Don't worry, nya! I will stop Keita!" Jibanyan jumped into the fight. "Sorry to do this, Keita, but Paws of Fury!"

Jibanyan launched his fury of attack, but it didn't affect Keita Hyde much at all and he just reflected the damage back to the cat yokai with a flex of his chest muscle.

"Nyaaaaaa!" he cried.

"Tomato Bum!" Lasagnyan helped him. "Are you alright?"

"Nya…he's strong when he is Keita Hyde…and I am not Tomato Bum!" Jibanyan complained.

"Don't worry, Y'all. I will handle him!" Lasagnyan goes up next. She first used her lasso and threw it over him, tying him up.

"Bllaaaaah! Bllaaaaah!" He became immobilized by the rope as he tried to loosen up.

"Alright! Way to go, Lasagnyan!" Yuray cheered.

"Hey, what's going on over here?" They turned to the direction of the voice. It was the mall security.

"Uh oh…" Ken said.

"Blah! Blah! Blah!" Keita Hyde broke the lasso, escaping and hitting the mall security in the way.

"Oooooh!" Mall security cop got injured.

"Are you OK, sir!?" Ken asked.

"Oooooo…." He moaned.

"I think he will be fine if he just rests here," Yuray said. "We got to chase after Mr. Keita or else he will hurt more people!"

They went after him, leaving the mall security cop to rest. They ran back to the town as Keita Hyde caused many ruckuses, causing neighbors to wake up and find out what was happening in their supposed quiet night.

At one of the neighbors' houses, the residence of Fumika's family was sleeping quietly. Fumika was sleeping and not noticing Keita Hyde snuck into her room by opening the window from outside. She rolled over to the side, opening her eyes slowly, and saw Keita's beastly form.

"Kyyyyaaaaaaahhhh!" She screamed.

"Blah! Blah! Blah!" Keita Hyde said as he grabbed Fumika and then broke out of her room.

"Whiiizzz! Now he kidnapped Fumi-chan!" Whisper exclaimed.

"It must because of he, well, likes her and wants her to himself! After him!" Ken shouted as they continued with the chase.

"Help! Somebody help!" Fumika screamed.

Keita Hyde took Fumika to the top of the building like a giant monster captured a damsel in stress. People and even news media were at the scene, watching the horrific scene.

"Oh man! This got too crazy!" Ken stated.

"What are we going to do, nya!?" Jibanyan asked.

"Blah! Blah! Blah!" Keita Hyde said.

"Let me go, you ugly monster! You look…you look….you look kind of like Keita-kun. Are you…Keita?" She asked.

"Blah? Blah?" Keita Hyde looked at Fumika with a confused look.

Just then, a beaming light rose up from the horizon. It was the sunrise. Keita Hyde looked at it, and something strange was happening to him.

Steam came out of his body and he began shrinking back to his normal side as the color of his skin was returning to his normal color.

"Look! Mister Keita is returning back to his normal self!" Yuray pointed.

"It must be the effect of the drink! It is wearing off!" Whisper said happily.

However, because that Keita was returning to normal, his strength also depleted, causing him and Fumika to fall off from top of the building.

"Kyaaaaah!" She screamed.

Everyone gasped as she and Keita fall to their demise.

"Nyaaa! They are falling and going to be squash into pancakes!" Jibanyan shouted.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a familiar fox yokai and boy with two blue serpent heads appeared and grabbed Fumika, and Keita respectfully. Fumika, who can't see the Yokai with her naked eyes, saw that she was floating.

"Huh? What's going on?" She looked confused.

"Look! It's Kyubi and Venoct! They're saved!" Yuray cheered.

Luckily, once Kyuubi put Fumika down on the ground safely, the police officer and some other people checked if she is alright. Venoct put Keita down on his back as he was sleeping until he slowly opened his eyes soon.

"Uuuuh? Where am I?" He asked.

"You're awake, Keita! Are you feeling OK?" Ken asked.

"Yeah. I had this weird dream where I turned into a monster and you guys were all in it," Keita said as he got up.

"Well, we're glad that you are alright, Keita-kun," Whisper said.

Suddenly, the police officers came over to Keita and handcuffed him.

"Huh? Wait? What is this for?" Keita asked with a surprised look.

"You're under arrest, kid!" The left police officer claimed.

"What!? Arrested for what?" He asked.

"For public nudity!" The right one stated.

"Nnnnnnooooooooooooooooooo!" Keita screamed in horror while he was taken away by the police.

Ken and the gang watched him go away.

"Well….we can't really help him now," Ken said.

* * *

 **And that is it for part 3! Not very spooky, but I do like the anti-climatic ending. Don't you?**

 **Well, I don't have much to say, but there are just two more one-shot of this left. Next time, we will going to see little more...classy horror. See ya guys next week!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo-Kai Watch Another Watcher Halloween Special Part 4**

 **\- Franken-Yokai -**

It is a dark, cloudy day at the old town of Sakurastein. It is the early era of the 19th century, also known as the age of Romanticism. The people in this era wear very different clothes compared to what we wear in the 21st century, not to mention that everything is in all black and white.

However, the most important (and some people call it, terrifying) feature of this old town is the stone castle atop the hill. It is the famous or rather infamous castle, belonging to the mad scientist, and it is called Frankenstein Castle!

Lightning strikes down through the dark cloudy sky as if the very name screams through the heaven.

In the castle, there is a laboratory room. There are many different tubes, big, small, skinny, and wide. Some of them contain a strange fluid, but we don't know what's their color since...well everything is black and white.

At the work desk, a single young man...(or rather a young boy) is working with the fluid.

"Eureka! I finally did it, my subject!" The young boy stated as he turned around to reveal his face. It was someone very familiar.

"Yes, Master. Nyery, excellent, master." A disfigured being appeared, who a familiar cat Yokai with two tails, which have fires was burning at the tip of the tails, except that this version had a big hunchback, and one fake eye.

"With this new formula I created, I can finally accomplish my ultimate life goal!" The familiar lookalike scientist stated. "The power to bring life back from the death!"

This young...scientist is one and only Ken Aichi, but this is not the same Ken that we know and love. No, this is his mad scientist counterpart for this classy horror-parody story; Doctor Ken Aichistein. Apparently, in this story, he is the nephew of the original owner of the castle, Doctor Victor Frankenstein!

The lightning strikes again just from saying that last name.

Anyway, as I was saying, he is the nephew of that legendary mad, yet genius scientist from that classic horror story of the creation of that certain green-skinned monster. In this story, Ken Aichistein's mom inherited his uncle's castle and he got his original laboratory as part of the inheritance. You may be wondering where is this version Ken's mother. Well, just like the original counterpart version, she is working far from the town as a traveling merchant instead of real estate agent like the original.

He is taken care by his loyal, not so handsome, but a helpful assistant, Egonyan.

"Hey! I am handsome!" Egonyan argued.

You may be also wondering where the original Ego from the original story is. Well, he is with Ken's mom as her traveling merchant assistant and for some odd reasons, they are really doing a great job at it, which helps to pay the castle's mortgage, and other bills and necessity for Ken's needs, too. That is why they hire Egonyan to take care of the castle and Ken while they are out.

Moving on, it seems like Ken Aichistein created a special fluid for his latest experiment.

"Now that this fluid is created, all I need are three more ingredients to create a perfect, much better version of my uncle's original creation," he said as he goes up to the chalkboard and showed Egonyan the ingredients.

"I need just the body, the brain, and the electricity," he said. "By following my uncle's original formula along with some modification made by yours truly, I can create a better, more efficient, and much smarter and loyal monster that will improve the livelihood here, and the rest of the world."

"Yes. It sounds nyery good," Egonyan nodded.

"Come my assistant. We got a body to dig out," he declared. They headed outside the castle and went straight to the town's graveyard, with some shovels and horse carriage.

At the graveyard, they hid behind the old ruin of a brick wall. There was a funeral going on. Right after the funeral was over, they rushed over to the graveyard stone and began digging out.

"Quickly, my assistant!" Ken commanded his hunchback assistant.

As they dig deeper and deeper, something made a metal hit each other. Ken lowered down and brushed the dirt off to reveal the coffin.

"Eureka! Just what we need it. Now, let's carry this back to the castle," he said.

Egonyan tied the rope to the coffin and used the horse they have to pull the coffin out of the cemetery's soil. They successfully did, and carried it at the back of the carriage and rode back to the castle.

However, on their way back to the castle, they were stopped by another familiar figure that we know of.

"Hold it right there, gentlemen!" A familiar voice caused them to stop. It was Whisper in an old police uniform of the era, alongside him was Komasan in his own police uniform, too. Most likely, he is Whisper's cadet.

"Why hello, Officer Whiz and Cadet Komasan. What a lovely night tonight to see you both," Ken said kindly. "What can I do for you guys?"

"Well, it's pleasure to meet you, too, Young Doctor Aichistein and Egonyan," Cadet Komasan greeted kindly back.

"Nya," Egonyan meowed in response.

"Hey! I do the talking here, Cadet!" Officer Whiz scolded cadet. "So, Young Doctor, what are you and your assistant doing here this late?"

"Oh! Well, we were just….picking up a gift for my mother! She is coming back home tomorrow," he lied.

Officer Whiz hummed to himself, looking little unbelievable, but shortly shrugged. "Alright. You two can go, but be careful. There is going to be a storm tonight."

"Excellent," he remarked with an evil smirk. "Ah! I mean, goodnight."

Egonyan mushed the horse to move on, heading back to the castle. After they left the scene, Officer Whiz and Cadet Komasan continued with their patrol.

"Doctor Ken sure is a nice guy, and very young to be a brilliant scientist, don't you think, boss?" Cadet Komasan thought aloud.

"Brilliant, yes, but I have a bad feeling about him," Officer Whiz narrowed. The storm started brewing and thunder could be heard that it is nearby.

Back at the castle's lab, Doctor Ken and Egonyan prepared for the coming lightning.

"Quickly, my assistant! The lightning is going to strike real soon and we have no time to waste!" Doctor Ken exclaimed.

"Yes, Master!" he quickly strapped the body that they _borrowed_ to the desk.

"Egonyan, please get the brain I put in the refrigerator down the basement, and make sure that you get the smart brain, not anything else!" He ordered.

"Yes sir," he nodded as he zipped away to the basement.

At the basement, he opened the door for the refrigerator. It had all kinds of brains (and for some odd reasons, one brain had the label that says "Alfred Einstein's brain").

He found the "smart brain" with the right label, but it slipped out of his hand, and it crashed to the ground, ruining the brain into a huge mess...mush.

"Oh no, nya! My master will be un-pleased!" Egonyan gasped.

He panicked for a moment until he noticed that there was a spare brain that had the word "smart" label on it.

"Oh good! There is another one!" He took out the spare one and quickly, but carefully went back upstairs to the lab.

However, he didn't notice that the label had some icy dust on it, and when it blew away, it revealed another phrase that says ", but clumsy".

Egonyan returned with the brain that he doesn't know it is not quite the right one to his master, and he inserted the brain into the empty corpse.

"Now, rise up to the heaven, my assistant! Let nature do the rest," he exclaimed.

Egonyan pulled the chain down an inch by inch, causing the tabletop with the corpse attached and laid on it to pull upward to the roof.

The thunder roared and lightning flashed. Once the corpse reached the roof, Egonyan stopped. The machine started making noises, such zip and zap. The special fluid bubbled inside the tubes.

"Pull the leaver!" Doctor Ken pulled it down, creating an electrical current running through two rods attached to the machine.

One lighting struck down on the third rod attached to the rooftop, allowing the electrical current to run through the corpse. The corpse shook violently, but it didn't burn to crisp, thanks to the special fluid.

"Quick, Egonyan! Bring it down!" He shouted.

"Yes, Master...Nya," Egonyan complied, now using the same wheel lever to bring the corpse down.

The tabletop pulled down slowly and carefully as the young professor looking excited (although too forcefully in my opinion). The tabletop with the corpse came back to the lab's floor safely and they closed the roof door before the rain started. They waited for 10 seconds, but nothing happened.

"Did it work?" Egonyan asked forwardly.

"Of course it works!" Ken yelled in frustration and anger. "It should have worked! It should have work..."

Just then, one of the fingers twitched lightly, which Egonyan noticed.

"Master! I think I saw a finger twitching!" Egonyan gasped.

Suddenly, the body twitched more and it rose up slowly from the tabletop. It stood or rather it floated up, revealing its or rather her face. Her skin was light green with two metal nut bolts on each side of the side. Her most prominent feature was her hairdo, which was like a black cone with a white lightning-shaped stripe through it.

"It's alive. It's alive!" Ken cheered.

"Your experiment was successful, Master!" Egonyan jumped in joy.

"Of course it did, my furry hunchback friend," he said. "Now let's test my creation, but first we should come up with a name for her."

"How about Frankenstein..." Suddenly, lightning struck down as Egonyan said that name. "Umm, Monster #2?"

"Naw. Too generic! Plus, I don't want to name after my uncle. He already did that when he made his own creation," Ken said.

"You can call me Yuraystein, Master Ken," the creation spoke (who is really the same Yuray, but this is horror parody story, so pretend we are playing along with this).

"Eureka! Let us call her Yuraystein! It's a perfect name for her!" Ken decided, which he completely stole her idea.

Yuraystein looked sort of disappointed, but let it be.

"Let us test her," Ken said. "Now Yuraystein, raise up your left arm."

"Yes Master Ken...ah, I mean, mmwwaahh!" She responded as she raised her left arm.

"Now, raise it down and then raise your right arm," he ordered.

She did just that perfectly like before.

"Get me a chocobar over there!" Egonyan tested her, pointing the candy bar at the table.

She floated over to the table and picked up the candy bar. Then, she went to give it to Egonyan.

"Good! She's perfect, nya," Egonyan said as he munched on his chocolate bar.

"Indeed! With her working for us, all the chores at this castle will be done in no time and we don't have to anything," Ken stated.

So from that day forward, Ken's new creation, Yuraystein began her works as their maid. First, she started with the laundry, sweeping the floors, cleaning up dust and cobwebs anywhere she can find inside the castle, and cooked foods for them; breakfast, lunch, and dinner. It was a pretty good week since Ken created Yuraystein, but over time she began to think and feel.

One day, Yuraystein went over to her master and decided to tell him something. "Master Ken, may I go to the outside world?"

If you happened to know, she never stepped outside the castle since she was born.

Ken didn't look agree with that idea. "No way, Yuraystein! People outside the world is not ready to...well meet you. You have to stay inside until I decide and tell you to go outside!"

Yuraystein became sad, but she complied and obeyed her master. However, her feeling and curiosity grew bigger inside her mind each and every day. She looked out through the window of the room she's using for her own.

One day while Ken and Egonyan were busy, Yuraystein decided to go out of her confined room and explore the world.

"Hey Egonyan, go get Yuraystein. I think this requires some muscles," Ken ordered as he was trying to lift a heavy equipment.

"Yes, sir." Egonyan went to get Yuraystein but shortly come back. "Ah, Master, I can't find her. She disappeared!"

"Say what!?" Ken gasped. "Then find her!"

Meanwhile, Yuraystein explored the outside world. She walked through meadows, seeing so many beautiful flowers, trees, and animals (small woodland critters, but not like the demonic ones from certain adult cartoon show). She stopped and noticed a little girl playing all by herself, and she was curious.

She floated over to the little girl (who is happened to be Lasagnyan, wearing a pigtail wig).

"Hello little girl..ah, I mean! Mwaaaah.." Yuraystein growled.

"Oh! Why, howdy stranger," Lasagnyan as the little girl greeted. "Where did you come from?"

"Mmwaaah, rrrrrr, mwaaaah," Yuraystein roared.

"Sound to me that you are not around here, aren't ya?" Lasagnyan said. "Do you want to play with me? I've been waiting for someone to play with me on this seesaw? Why don't you try, Y'all?"

"Mwaah? Mwaa..." Yuraystein accepted the offer. She sat gently on the seesaw, but she was so strong that the other side of the seesaw where Lasagnyan was sitting on made her fly up into the air.

"Nnnnyyyyaaaaaa!" She cried as she flew high up into the sky, and even went beyond the planet's atmosphere.

She stopped mid-air in space as a random UFO flown by.

The alien saw Lasagnyan, who happened to be the same Gray alien from certain cartoon show I know.

"Mooo?" The alien asked.

Then, the gravity kicked in, causing Lasagnyan to fall back to Earth and slam hard into the ground, causing her to die...presumably.

"Hey, what's going on out here?" Kanchi came out of the house, with a fake mustache. "Oh my god! You killed my daughter! You monster!"

"No, no, it's not my fault! Ah, I mean...mwaaah! Mwaaah!" Yuraystein begged that she is innocent, but the father didn't agree.

"I'm gonna kill ya!" Father yelled.

Yuraystein ran away from Kanchi as the angry father, but unfortunately for her, she was heading to the wrong direction...straight to the town.

The townsfolk watched Yuraystein running by. They were scared and surprised to see what they think a monster looked like.

Officer Whisper and Cadet Komasan were passing by when suddenly Yuraystein bumped into Whisper, but she kept going.

"Oh wow! Did you see, boss? A monster just ran passing by!" Cadet Komasan gasped.

"Uuuh..yes, and that monster hit me! We got to catch that beast!" Officer Whisper declared.

The townsfolk gathered at the town hall to discuss what they should do with the "monster."

"That monster hurt my daughter!" Kanchi as the father complained.

"She ruined my seesaw, Y'all!" Lasagnyan as the little girl moaned.

"She bumped me without apologizing!" Officer Whisper stated.

"She ate my sandwich!" Kuma as a random villager complained.

"Alright, alright! Everyone, calm down!" Said the mayor, who was played by Keita. A very average looking mayor if you ask me.

"Hey! I am not an average mayor! I am a very IMPORTANT mayor to you!" Keita exclaimed. "Anyway, yes, I understand how you all feel, my citizens! We are all concerned of this monster that's been being seen around the town!"

"This got to be work of that evil Dr. Frakenstein's..." Random lightning struck again. "...Nephew living at his castle!" Said one of the villagers, who was played by a student from Keita and Ken's class.

"Yeah, I think you are right!" Other village agreed, who was played by random yokai.

Everyone began to question and suspicious of Ken Aichistein is involved of this.

"Mayor Keita, give me..ah I mean, sign us the warrant to arrest Dr. Ken Aichistein! He's got to be involved of all this!" Officer Whisper demanded.

"Wait!" Everyone stopped and turned over to see a young, beautiful maiden, who happened to be the most popular and most kindness person in the town, Miss Fumika Housing or Miss Fumi.

"I don't think young Dr. Aichistein is involved in all of the horrible incidents that have been happening or the monster that everyone's been reporting that they saw or encounter," she said. "There's got to be some kind of explanation for all this."

"But Miss Fumi, everyone else is saying that they saw the monster and ever since Dr. Aichistein took over his...infamous uncle's castle, a lot of strange things been happening," Mayor Keita said.

"That may be, but I don't think this is his fault!" Miss Fumi argued.

Suddenly, Yuraystein burst through the wall, looking very panicked and confused, but to the eyes of the villagers, all they see was an angry monster.

"Aaaah! There she is! The monster!" Officer Whisper pointed.

Suddenly, Yuraystein quickly snatched Miss Fumi and took her away as she ran off.

"Yeeeeee! Help!" She screamed.

"That thing kidnapped Miss Fumi! That does it! After her!" Mayor Keita ordered.

Everyone brought out their pitchforks and torch fires, which they brought conveniently at the store that sells them.

They chased after the monster, which led to Dr. Frankenstein's castle (as soon as after I said that name, lightning struck...oh you know the drill!)

"Master, I couldn't find her anywhere," Egonyan said.

"Then, where has she go? I just hope she didn't anything..."

Just as he was about to finish his sentence, Yuraystein came through the door while still holding Miss Fumi in her captive.

"What the!? Yuraystein!" He gasped. "Where have you been, young lady!?"

"Mwaaaah! Mwaaah!" Yuraystein growled.

"Uuuuh...where am I?" Miss Fumi looked sick from all the running while she was being carried.

"Look Master! She has Miss Fumi!" Egonyan pointed out.

"Why did you bring Miss Fumi here, Yuraystein? Did you went to the outside world when I told you not to!?" He lashed out in anger.

"I'm so sorry!" She cried. "Ah, I mean mwaaaaaaaaaahhh!"

Then, they heard some noises outside the castle. When Dr. Aichistein checked, there was a pool of angry mob just outside the castle's door.

"You're under arrest!" "Destroy the monster!" "Give me back my sandwich...ah I mean, Miss Fumi!"

"Great! Now you made the entire town mad at us!" Ken said.

"What are we going to, nya?" Egonyan asked, looking scared.

Ken thought up of a plan. "Ah Hah! I know how to get rid of them! Let's say my uncle's name loud enough to call the lightning!"

"Frankenstein! Frankenstein! Frankenstein!" They yelled aloud.

Suddenly, jolts of lighting struck down at the angry mob, scaring them away and also destroying the only bridge that connected to the town and the castle.

"Hurray! We are saved!" Egonyan cheered.

Suddenly, a huge and last lightning struck down at the castle, completely obliterating the castle.

Everyone gasped when it happened.

"Oh, my swirls! The castle was destroyed by the lightning!" Komasan stated.

"That's why that name is cursed after all," Mayor Keita said.

Luckily, out of the rumble of bricks, Doctor Ken, his assistant Egonyan, and Miss Fumi were safe.

"Hurry! They are saved!" The townsfolk cheered and looked relieved.

However, not everyone came out safe. Dr. Aichistein recovered only a scrapped cloth of what left of his creation.

"Nya, this is so unfortunate," Egonyan said.

"I feel bad for her even though she kidnapped me." Miss Fumi felt bad.

"I guess I treated her sort of mistreatment. I hope she can at least now rest in peace," Dr. Ken said.

The trio reunited with the townsfolk after they fixed the bridge to the ruins of Dr…. You know what his name's castle.

Little did they know that a single hand popped out of the rumble as a familiar roar echoed the night.

"Mmmwaaaaaaah!"

* * *

 **How are you all doing? Here is another update, the long-awaited part 4 of the Halloween Special for my Yo-Kai Watch story! This story is based off the classic horror monster movie, Frankenstein. I know black and white movies are too old for younger generation nowadays, but even today, those old movies are just classic and may considered to be legendary in our time. Frankenstein, Dracula, and Wolf Man are just some of the most famous, classic horror movies of all times and without them, I don't think horror genre movie would even exist.**

 **What do you guys think of this part? So...now we have four parts. Next part...Part 5...will be released on Halloween. See ya guys then...IF YOU DARE (MWA HA HA HA)!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo-Kai Watch Halloween Special Part 5**

 **...Let's Do the Thriller!**

The zombies of Sakura New Town, people and Yokai alike, were surrounding Ken, Yuray, and Lasagnyan, the only ones who didn't turn into zombies.

"Someone or something must be behind all of this!" Ken said.

Suddenly, the zombies stopped moving. The trio wondered why they did when suddenly, a ghostly figure appeared.

The figure looked humanoid and was wearing a torn-up red jacket, and fuzzy black hair. To Ken, he looked awfully familiar.

"Wait for a second! Are you…!?" Ken realized.

"AH! Master Ken!" Yuray screamed. "That being! It's a Yokai!"

"Say what!?" He gasped.

"You were right, after all, master! This whole zombie apocalypse is caused by him, Mr. MJ!" Yuray pointed as she showed him her Yo-Kai pad.

 **Mr. MJ-Tribe: Legendary, Attribute: Wind**

"Mr. MJ? Do you mean…Michael Jackson?!" Ken exclaimed.

"Why yes, Master Ken, but this is Mr. MJ, the Yokai form of the former famous king of pop, but I wonder why he is here," Yuray said.

"Hey Y'all, look!" Lasagnyan pointed.

Mr. MJ, along with their zombified friends, Yokai, and townsfolks began dancing as a familiar music started playing in the background.

 _-Thriller (Yo-Kai Watch version)-_

 _It's Halloween night and something strange is going in this town._

 _Under the moonlight, you see all your friends and family zombified._

"Hey, what's going on?" Ken's body started moving by itself. "My body is moving on its own will!"

"Master Ken!" Yuray cried as her body did the same, too.

"Nyaaa!" Lasagnyan cried, too.

 _You found out it is meeeee, and you can try to stop me, but you can't._

 _You start to wonder why I am here, but I'll tell you now._

 _Let's dance!_

 _Cause this is Thriller!_

 _Thriller Night!_

 _And you can't stop me with your Yo-Kai Watch now._

 _Cause this is Thriller! (Woohoo!)_

 _Thriller Night!_

 _Let's all dance and do the…_

 _Gera-Gera-Pooooooooo-oooooh_

"Why can't I stop dancing? Make this stop!" Ken yelled, but he couldn't stop himself. "Yuray, do something!"

"I can't, Master Ken! My body is under Mr. MJ's control!" Yuray stated as she did the Thriller dance, with her arms up in sequence with everyone.

"This is just so strange…and yet I find it very fun, Y'all," Lasagnyan commented.

Ken, Yuray, and Lasagnyan joined in the dance, alongside with Zombie Keita, Fumika, Kuma, Kanchi, Ken's mom, Jibanyan, Whisper, Majimutt, Frostina, Koma Trio, other Yokai and even the King Cream Soda.

 _Darkness creeps over Sakura New Town. The old dead rise up from their grave. As if something or someone is beckoning them. That is Mr. MJ's power, possessing the living, the dead and even Yokai to dance to his powerful terror of the Thriller._

 _This is Thriller!_

 _Thriller Night!_

 _Zombies and Yokai will dance till the sunrise!_

 _Thriller!_

 _Woohoo (by Zombie Komasan)!_

 _Thriller Night!_

 _So let's all have a little fun and dance in the_

 _Thriller, chiller, killer, Thriller here tonight…._

 _Cuz this is Thriller!_

 _Thriller Night!_

 _And you can't stop me with your Yo-Kai Watch now._

 _Thriller! (By Zombie Whisper [in horrible tone])_

 _(Mr. MJ bumped him away, making him crash into something indicated by the sound.)_

 _("Hey!" Zombine Whisper shouted.)_

 _Woohoo!_

 _Thriller Night!_

 _Let's all dance till sunrise and do the…_

 _Gera-Gera-Po!_

"Oh man. Make this stop, please…" Ken moaned as he finally stopped dancing and rested for a moment. However, the zombies were now coming after him. He looked around, horrified.

"Oh great. Now we're back to this!" Ken said as he noticed Yuray and Lasagnyan were zombies now. "Now you two as well!"

"Let's dance, dance, dance tonight! Owo!" Mr. MJ exclaimed as the zombies huddled over Ken.

"No, get away! I don't want to dance anymore! Stop! Nnnnnnoooooooooooooo!"

Ken woke up out of his bed with cold sweat.

"Master Ken, are you alright!?" Yuray asked.

He looked at her, noticing that she was normal and not a zombie.

"Oh, Yuray. Thank god," he said, looking relieved. "I had this horrible nightmare where everyone turned into zombies, a yokai based on Michael Jackson was behind it all, and made us all do the Thriller. It was just…horrible!"

"Oh my, that does sound scary, but good thing it was all just a dream," she said.

"Yeah. Good point," he agreed. "Say, what time is it?"

"It is 6:45 pm. Shall we get going then?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure," Ken said.

"Also, Master Ken," Yuray said as she handed him a gift. "Here ya go. This is something I made while you were napping. It's a home-made costume. A ghost costume. It's very simple, but I hope you accept this and maybe you can wear it for tonight."

"Oh! Why, um, thanks, Yuray," he said as he took the sheet with him. "Let's go then."

"Yes, Master Ken!" Yuray decided as they leave the room.

However, they didn't notice Mr. MJ's Yokai Medal was on Ken's desk as strange evil laughed echoed the room.

The next scene was completely black, when suddenly; Jibanyan appeared with a flashlight aiming at him, making himself look scarier and his evil laugh even sounded much deeper.

"Mwa, ha, ha, ha, ha!" He laughed evilly. "The end!"

* * *

 **HAPPY HALLOWEEN, EVERYBODY! Here is the fifth and the last part of my Yo-Kai Watch Halloween Special One-shot. I hope you all enjoyed this last part.**

 **I would like to announce that I am going to Japan this Friday and be there for little bit over a week, so there won't be any updates next month. After I come back from Japan, as much as I want to go back and writing, I want to rest for at least week to get over jet lags.**

 **Well, guys I hope you enjoyed reading this finale and have a wonderful (and hopefully safe) Halloween. Thank you guys and see ya again.**


End file.
